Je t'aime toujours
by QueenKat50
Summary: From Fifty shades Freed. Christian told Ana he didn't want the baby and she left him. But now he wants her back...
1. Lost Souls

A.N: Hey guys! Welcome to my very first story! Just to let you know, please don't judge my spelling or grammar as English is my second language! Enjoy! -Kat X (BTW: "Je t'aime toujours" is French for "I still love you")

Christian P.O.V:

People trust me with their happiness; they shouldn't. That's how I broke her heart. That's how I made her leave.

"Maybe I shouldn't do this..."

"Shut up!" I say to the nagging voice in the back of my head.

And all breath leaves my body as I see her get out the car. She's just there. Were just a little bit apart.

I need to see her. I need to see my child.

Ana P.O.V:

As I get out the car and walk towards the nursery I can sense someone watching me. I turn around and quickly scan the carpark. No one. I must be tired...

As I walk into the reception, my mother runs up to me, "Dear God, Ana, honey, how do run around this much? I think I should go to the spa or something after that!" We both laugh.

I haven't laughed much since he said he didn't want our child.

No, I haven't laughed at all. "ANA! Ana, honey. Earth to Anastasia!" Mom startles me from my thinking.

"Sorry, mom, I was just... thinking..." I give her a tight smile.

"How's York?" She asks, a fake smile now plastered on her face. My current boyfriend, York, is her conversation changer whenever she knows im thinking about... him.

Which is always.

"Fine. Let's go get Kalen." I say.

"MOMMY!" I walk into the nursery room and a small, copper-haired, grey-eyed toddler runs up and hugs me. "Hey Baby!". Mom comes in from behind me "Where's my grandson?!" She says, laughing. "GRAMMIE!" he laughs. She picks him up "God, You're getting heavy!".

I laugh. Kalen looks at me, still laughing, "Home, Mommy, Please."

Then it hits me. It has a couple of times before. How vunerable he looks. How like... him he looks. How much he looks like his father.

How much that hurts.

I cover my face with a phoney smile. "Sure, hunny."

It's 6.30pm when the doorbell rings. Kalen is in the livingroom watching TV, im cooking dinner. Finally, York's home...

Christian's P.O.V:

Her. Ana. Her scent intoxicates me. Im submerged in it. Im happy. Im drowning in her.

I look at her.

"Were going to Seattle!?", She asks, laughing.

"Yep." I reply, "You ready?"

She nods at me.

She's Smiling.

She's Beautifull.

She's Mine.

I wake up. Sweat pouring from my forehead.

I turn and look towards the right side of the bed.

It's empty.

Like my heart.

I miss her so fucking much.

It actualy hurts.

I lie there thinking about her until sleep catches up to me.

Ana.


	2. Coffee and York

N.A: Dear whomever is reading this. HI! Thanks for reading my story!

Ana's P.O.V:

Im normally more paranoid.

As I walk through the nursery lobby to drop Kalen off, Frankie, the receptionist, calls out to me. "Hey, Ana!"

"Gimme one sec." I call back as I put Kalen down and hang his coat up.

"By baby, love you." I say.

"You pick me up, Mommy?" He whispers.

It hits me again. Him. His Dad.

Christian.

Christian's P.O.V:

"Stop being such a fucking coward, Grey. Talk to her."

I realy should.

I need her.

I need Ana.

MY Ana.

I remember her scent. So perfect.

Like a field full of Jasmine flowers, with a hint of vanilla.

"Why now, Grey?" the prick in the back of my head says to me, "You kicked her out of your house, pregnant with your child. She then clearly met someone else as she pushed the divorce. But why now do you want her back?"

FUCK! I was so lost in thought that as I turnt the corner, some fucker ran into me with his cup of coffee.

"OHMYGOD! Im so sorry, dude..."

Dude?! DUDE?! HE JUST SPILT SCALDING HOT COFFEE ALL OVER MY FUCKING SUIT!

Calm, Grey. Calm...

"You realy need to keep more calm..." She laughs.

I laugh.

"Calm isn't realy my forte, Anastasia."

She giggles.

The memory is burnt into my brain like someone has got a nail and hammer and drilled it into there. Her, Laughing.

"No problem." I reply, trying, and failing, to look calm.

I look about as calm as hulk.

And the fucker just stands there (also covered in coffee). He's very short, with fair skin and a diamond shaped face. He has long hair that's sleak on top with waves that fall below the shoulders and is so light it almost looks white. He looks at me with his brown eyes.

"Sorry Bro." He mumbles, rolls his eyes and strolls off.

Ana's P.O.V:

He comes up to me and Kalen.

"Yorky!" Kalen Shouts.

I giggle.

"Sorry im late, you two, some idiot wasn't looking where he was going and ended up walking into me and I spilt all my coffee. I had to change..." He explains.

"It's fine, don't worry." I smile at him.

He takes Kalen from me.

"You ok, Kay Kay?" He says to Kalen.

"Let's go!" Kalen shouts.

We all laugh.

A.N: DUN, DUN, DUN! By the way, thank you soooo much to Maria for your lovely feedback! Please do take the time to leave a comment. You guys inspire my work!


	3. Aeroplane Dreams

Ana's P.O.V:

I dive in and out of sleep on the way back to Seattle.

By my mind keeps drifting back to one thing.

Him.

Christian.

And I hate myself for it.

I would have rather dreamt about Ollie Murs than remember our happy married life.

"Ana?"

York distracts me from my trail of thought.

"Wassup?" I reply, popping the P.

"So who's getting married again?" He asks cautiously.

I grin. "My best friend, Kate."

"And who's the groom that was brave enough to marry your crazy bestie?"

I laugh. "Chris-. I mean... Eliot Grey..."

There's an akward silence.

"And why do I have to go?" He asks, acting as if he's just been invited to some celebrity party.

"Because I need someone to keep me company..." I laugh.

"I love you sometimes." He smiles.

I turn to him.

"I know." I whisper. " And so does Kalen.

My eyes slowly close.

A.N: Allot of people have been asking me this question so here's your answer:

NO.

York does not know who Kalen's Dad is and Ana doesn't want him to know.

Just to clarify things up, sorry for the short chapters, but it's easier for me to write MORE chapters if they are shorter. Another thing, while trying to rename Christian and Ana's son (because Christian wasn't there when the birth happened, Ana named him herself) I went on a baby name genarator. It showed me names that had the same meaning as Christian and Ana. Kalen was one of them, and another one was York. York has the same meaning as Ana thats why I used it, sorry if you don't like it but I think it's kinda cute. Plus... I LOVE YORKIE BARS! (BTW: I am having an idea to do a chapter in Kalen's P.O.V, so, let me know what you think)

-Kat X


	4. Wedding Blues

A.N: I love how you guys ask so many questions about my story and I can't awnser all of them but here are a few awnsers:

\- York is Ana's boyfriend, they have been together for 6 months.

-I know the description of York sounds a bit like Jack Hyde (I have had a few complaints) but, he isn't (/at the moment).

-Yes, Christian has been missing her forever and is even questioning himself as to why he still misses her (read Coffee and York).

-Yes, the Grey's know about Kalen (Im still trying to figure out a plot line as to why they haven't visited).

-Yes, Christian ran into York and his Coffee (it's kinda the chapter title).

-Aswell, York only knows that Ana's ex-husband is Kalen's father, he doesn't know who that is. And Ana just doesn't want him to know (we all have our reasons).

Ana's P.O.V:

I can't believe it, i'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo excited!

It's been atleast A MONTH since me and Kate last saw each other!

As I walk into the, erm... tastefull, white building, I hear a high-pitched squeal:

"ANA!"

A ball of darl hair and white dresses bundles into me.

"High Mia!" I gasp back, having being knocked over, with a megawatt smile. I get up and stand back to look at her. She's definetly changed, i'll give her that. Physically, Mia is slightly overweight but otherwise in good shape. She is tall with light skin, black hair and brown eyes.

"Hey, Ana, how are you?!. WAIT... What do you think?" She looks at me with a stern expression and suddenly brings a hanger up to her collarbone. On it is

THE

MOST

BEAUTIFULL

DRESS

I

HAVE

EVER

SEEN.

Its a New York Pink colour. Floor-length, silky and has Rose Pompadour coloured beads sown on the front in a Japanese Cherry-Blossom Tree pattern.

"And..." She says in a dramatic way and pulls out a pair of Pastel Pink Stiletto Heel Sandals with Platform Peep Toes and Bowknot tops.

I look at her with my mouth hanging wide open like a zombie.

"Erm... It's nice? But I don't think it's your colour..." I say, wincing, trying not to hurt her feelings.

"Oh, don't be silly, Ana." She giggles, "It's for you, not me, YOUR the maid of honour."

Wait... WHAT? I though Mia was the maid of honour...

Christian P.O.V:

"Ana is going to be there?"

I'm shocked

"Yeah, bro. She's Kate's best friend. Have you FORGOTTEN how me and Kate met?" Elliot looks at me, realy having no fucking idea how hard for me it is to process this.

"Look dude," He stands up, his voice stern "Missing her, it's stupid."

I glare at him.

"Cause you're paying a small price compared with what she's had to go through. You weren't even there when the baby was fucking born!" He says, raising his voice.

"So grow some balls and don't ruin this day for Kate." He walks off.

Ana's P.O.V:

I look AMAZING.

My hair has been done so it's tied up at the back in a Peek-a-Braid Bun.

And the dress just looks amazing on me.

I look to the right where Mia is standing, she also looks beautifull.

She's wearing a Pale Pink Ladder Lace Bodice Skater Dress with a pair of Pink Satin Platform Stiletto Heels. Her hair is also done up in a fish tail french braid.

Kate comes out of the changing rooms.

She is stunning.

Her dress is a Ball-Gown Sweetheart Court Train Tulle Lace Wedding Dress and she's matched it with a pair of ivory Dune Bridal Collection Marellda Pearl Heel Sandals.

She's ready.


	5. Who doesn't love a baby!

A.N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in AAAAGGGEEESSS, but all the chapters I have been working on are definitely worth the wait! Hope you enjoy! - Kat X

Ana's P.O.V:

I love weddings. I mean, who doesn't?! There great, with the cake, and decorations, beautiful dresses and lots of friends and family!

But then there's the opposite,

Divorce.

\- FLASHBACK: -

Ana's P.O.V:

The phone rings as I'm doing the washing-up,

"Hello?" I say into the speaker, it's an unknown number, weird.

"Ana? Is this your new number?"

Shit. It's Carrick Grey.

"Carrick... Hi! Erm... Yeah! It is." I say back, desperately trying not to burst into tears.

"I know it's an inconvenient time for you, Ana dear, but I need to talk about the, Erm... Papers..."

"Oh." The divorce papers. The last thing I wanted to talk to anybody about. Especially Carrick.

I look to the desk behind me. Theyre there. And I know for a fact, that if envelopes had eyes, this one would have literally stared my brain out by now.

"Ana? Are you still there?" His voice startles me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm here." I hear a cry from above.

"MOMMY!"

"Look, Carrick, I have to go, I have stuff to take care of. Call me back later, ok?" Im rushing now.

"Of course, dear, but whatever was that?" He asks

"MOMMY!"

"The baby. Bye." I screech and hang up. I rush upstairs.

Once Kaleb has calmed down, I go to the phone. I look through the call list and block the number Carrick called from.

Nosy Bastard.

Christian P.O.V:

"She sounded a bit weird into the phone, you know... Stressed."

"Mhm" I reply, not really listening.

"And... Christian?"

"Yes dad?" I look up at him from my phone.

" Did you know she has a baby now?"

Shit. My parents can't find out about the baby. They can't know that's the reason.

"I heard she was with some guy... It's probably his." I say, trying to sound like I couldn't care less.

"Oh." Carrick says, sounding slightly disappointed.

\- END OF FLASHBACK: -

Christian's P.O.V:

I pace back and forth, waiting for my parents.

Grace and Carrick burst into the lounge.

"Whatever is so important that you couldn't tell us after, Christian?" My mom glares at me.

I sit down. "Look, Mom, Dad."

"Yes, Christian?" Dad says to me.

"Ana and me..." I can't get my words right "I have a child."


	6. AN: Please Read!

I'm really so sorry guys, but due to recent events, I cannot continue this story.

I would really appreciate it if one of you other amazing authors would continue this story.

\- Kat X


	7. Please read! AN

Finishing off this story on my new account, QueenOllieF


End file.
